Harry Potter, The Half Yaujta and Quarter Veela
by anime-death-angel
Summary: After surviving Voldemort's attack, Wolf an elite warrior of the Yautja takes athe young Harry to be trained as one of them. Years later The-Boy-Who-Lived returned...as something else.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or AvP. Just the charators I made.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort smiled at the unconscious body of Lily Potter that lay before him. After his spy Peter Pettigrew revealed the Potter's location, he departed immediately to deal with them himself. At first he was just going to kill them all but after some thinking he decided to make them suffer. And what better way than to kill their son, Harry James Potter.<p>

After dispersing the Fidelius curse he was thrown into a dual with James Potter. While the man proved to be a challenge, Voldemort eventually gained the upper hand and quickly disposed of him. When he awoke, he would find the dead body of his son.

After dealing with Lily the same way Voldemort stared at the Potter child who stared back at him with curious green eyes. Studying the young boy before him, Voldemort could hardly believe how strong the child's magic core was as it was stronger than any child his age was.

"Such a pity. You could of made an excellent addition to my empire." Without a second thought, the dark lord raised his wand and shout, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

The young Harry looked curiously at the green light that neared him until his mind went black when it hit. However something unexpected happened. The moment the curse hit it immediately rebounded back to the dark lord who had no time to react as he was struck by his own curse. Voldemort's mangle soul scream as it was violently ripped from his own body. The end result was his body exploding which destroyed half the house. However thanks to his Horcruxes, the dark lord knew he would return.

Nearby on a tree branch that overlooked the house a lone Yautja had witness the dark lord's demise. The Yautja in question was known as Wolf, an Elite among his clan who has hunted many Xenomorphs and other dangerous pieces.

Currently Wolf and a few others were on Earth hunting for new trophies. He had just collected the heads of some gun smugglers and was heading back towards his ship when he came upon the Potters house being attacked. He only arrived in time to see a white skinned ooman fire what it knew was the killing curse at an infant. He was surprised to see the curse bounce back at the ooman as the house was destroyed.

Quickly he jumped and landed in the room quietly so as not to disturb the female who was no dought the child's sire. Scanning the boy Wolf was surprised to find the ooman child in perfect health while just having a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. Seeing that both the childs parents were still alive Wolf was about to leave but stopped when he thought the child would make a great hunter.

Extending his wrist blades Wolf carved a message into the wall and left with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

Minutes later Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore arrived at the destroyed house to see the unconscious parents and quickly woke them. The three marauders and headmaster quickly went upstairs to see Lily crying at an overturned cot. Looking up they saw a message carved into the wall that said 'HE WILL RETURN'

Ignoring the sign Lily franticly searched the room while calling for her son "HARRY? HARRY? Where are you?" Lily cried out as her heart filled with dread at a mother's worst fear. Her baby had been taken.

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the room. He could tell there were four beings in the room. Three could easily be identified as Lily, Harry, and Tom but the fourth one was a mystery to him. The fourth signature didn't feel human or anything else he encountered in all his life.

"James, Lily… I'm sorry but I can't tell who the fourth person who took Harry is and I can't feel Harry's signature anywhere." His heart tore at the sight of the young couple crying in each other's arms as he left.

Back with Wolf, his personal ship had just entered the mother ship. As he made his way through one many corridors of the ship Yautja warriors 'all blooded, un-blooded or elite' stopped to looked at the proud warrior carrying an ooman baby.

Entering the Elders chamber Wolf bowed to his clan leader. When the Elder turned he was surprised to see one of his best hunters carrying an ooman baby. The Elder gave the order to rise before speaking.

"Wolf, why do you have an ooman baby with you?"

"Elder before we discuss that, I believe Conner should be here as well as giving his previous experiences he should be here as well."

The Elder ponderedon what Wolf said. Conner was one of the few oomans 'muggle and non-muggle' to be allowed to become a Yautja hunter if the ooman wished, by killing a Yautja. During the hunt for a Bad Blood of the Clan the Elder was ambushed by the traitor and was nearly killed when Conner came and used the blasting and cutting curse on it. Afterward the Elder extended an invitation into his clan to the young wizard who accepted.

After a while the Elder called for Conner who arrived shortly after.

"Greetings Elder, greetings Wolf. I guess the rumors were true, seems you've adopted a pup and of my species." Conner said with a smirk as he eyed the boy.

"I haven't. I found him after a dark wizard attacked his home. This may be hard to believe but this pup has survived the killing curse." Wolf said in English

Conner's eyes widen at the news. The killing curse was one of the deadliest curses to ever exist and to survive it was impossible. "What happened to the castor?"

"The curse rebounded back to him resulting in his body being destroyed."

This surprised Conner even more as he never of the curse doing that. "Is this the reason you took him?"

"Yes. His sires were unconscious when I took him. I know it seems cruel to take their pup away but if this child survived the curse at so young an age than I believe he will be a strong hunter."

The Elder again ponder on the words he heard. For a pup to survive the killing curse and it cast back at the owner was interesting. "Wolf, Conner you two will train the boy when he is older but in 15 years he will be returned."

The two hunters bowed as the Elder turned but before Wolf spoke again. "Another thing Elder, I wish to perform the blood fusion on the pup."

The Elder stopped and slowly turned to look at Wolf. A blood fusion was the combining of a ooman and a Yautja to form a hybrid of both. A hybrid could also be born from the union of a Yautja male and ooman female and still the odds of the pup surviving were slim at best but Wolf was one of the clan's most resourceful hunters. Nodding his head Wolf carried the pup away as the ship flew to their home world. Yautja Prime.

**15 years later – August 1st 1994 **(I know after Harry's birthday)

Four wizards laughed as they gathered around a fire in the forest. Behind them lay three young witches of 16 bound and gagged. The four wizards in question were part of a slave ring that captured Veela, witches, and even muggle women to be used and sold.

"Hahaha we caught a good load boys."

"Yeah, these pretties might fetch a good galleon. Speaking a galleon how much do you think that Veela chick we got the other day will be worth?"

"Don't know but apparently she's the daughter Monsieur Delacour who is also the Deputy Minister of Magic of France."

"Really? Well I'm sure he'll pay a fortune to have his little girl back. After we have fun with her first." The four slavers continued to joke around until one of them noticed a star that seemed to be moving. The other turned their heads as they saw the star grow bigger and bigger until they realized it was coming towards them. The star passed over them by a few feet as it crashed into the forest a few yards from where they were.

"You two come with me, Stone you stay and guard the 'merchandise'." With that said the three wizard slavers pulled out their wands and made their way towards where the 'star' crashed.

When the smoke cleared at the crash site, it revealed a large pod with three spikes at the top. The pod opened up to reveal a young boy of 16.

The boy was none other than Harry James Potter, but he went by another name which was Halkrath which meant shadow. After the blood fusion not many changes happened to Harry's body. The only serious ones were that he was stronger, faster, his senses were heightened, bigger and his skin was harder. Small claws also rested on the tips of his fingers. His hair had grown to his shoulders and was braided in the usual dreadlock fashion.

He wore the standard Yautja armor which consisted of a breastplate, gorgets, pauldrons, spaulders, tassets, greaves and foot armor. The only difference was the armor was pitch black in color. On his helmet was also the marking of a hunter who has killed a Xenomorph.

Pressing a few buttons on his wrist computer, Harry's pod flew back into space to rejoin the mothership. When his bio-mask picked up three signatures approaching, he quickly activated his cloak and leaped towards the nearest tree branch.

Using his Neuro Vision (look it up) he saw the three were slavers and smiled with excitement.

'_Barely a minute here and already the hunt begins.'_ Harry thought as he took out a thin piece of metallic rope and silently lowered it down. As the slavers approached the crash site, the last one felt as if something was wrong and looked around, unaware of a thin metal noose being lowered behind him. When the slaver turned he didn't notice the noose come around his neck as it yanked him up. The metal rope cut into his throat, making any sounds a hushed wet gurgle as a thin trail of blood fell to the ground.

The remaining two slavers didn't notice their partner missing as they inspected the crash site. "Whatever was here is gone now."

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know. What do you think Bob?"

When the two didn't get a reply they turned to find their friend missing.

"Bob? Where are you?"

Their answer came in the form of Bob's body landing on the ground before them with a meaty thud. Eyes opening, screaming for help as his throat had been slashed opened. Immediately their wands were out.

Wands pointed up they quickly cast a series of _Bombarda _spells from where the body fell as splintered wood and leaves fell to the earth.

"Think we got em."

The slavers answer came when a spear came from the tree's, impaling him in the chest. Seeing another partner killed before him, the remaining slaver panicked and ran back to camp only to run right into a pair of blades that tore into through his heart.

After collecting his spear Harry flowed their tracks back to camp where he saw the last slaver guarding over three witches. Seeing this Harry hands clenched into fists. Females were sacred among the Yautja. He had learned that although there were fewer females than males, female Yautja were more dangerous than any male as Sister Midnight had shown him.

Stone began to wander where the other's where as they had been gone for more than a few minutes and should have returned by now. Behind him one of the girls was struggling with her bonds, which didn't go un-noticed to the slaver.

A harsh slap prevented the girl from trying to escape farther. "Stop moving! You ladies are nothing but whores who belong to us now understand?" The slaver snarled as he stared into the girls eyes…and noticed they were focused behind him.

When Stone turned he saw a figure in black armor standing directly in front of him. The slaver quickly reach for his wand, only for the figure to grab his arm and twist it in a perfect 180 and bend it backwards, effetely breaking it. Stone screamed as he dropped his wand and ran, only for the figure to fire a net which trapped him against a large tree trunk.

Stone's screams got worse and worse as the net tightened against his body, and his injured arm. The figure approached him as the net continued to tighten. "PLEASE STOP! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Yelled the slaver in pain.

"Then tell me, where the girls were being taken."

"THEY WERE BEING TAKEN TO A WAREHOUSE A FEW MILES NORTH OF HERE! NOW PLEASE FREE ME!"

"As you wish." With his wrist blades out Harry quickly slit the slavers throat. Pressing a button on the net, it released the body and was stored back in Harry's gauntlet as the body fell to the ground. Digging his wrist blades into the shoulder, Harry began the process of flaying the corpse, separating the skin from muscle and hung it upside down.

While had captured, interrogated, and skinned the body, the three witches stared horrified at the figure as it walked towards them.

Seeing the looks the girls gave him, Harry removed his masked as the girls saw a face of a young man with forest green eyes that couldn't be no more than 16. The three women blushed as they finally noticed how well muscled the boy was in parts of his body that wasn't covered by armor, particularly his abdomen.

The witches were so focused on the boy that they didn't notice him removing their bonds and gags until they were off.

"Are you ladies ok?"

The oldest of the three, a short raven haired witch named Sabrina nodded.

"Good, tell me do you have enough strength to make to the Ministry from here." Another nod.

"Good. Go and bring them to this spot, after that tell them to head north." With that said Harry put his mask on, activated his cloak and took off.

After arriving at the warehouse, he used his bio-mask to scan in and around it. Extending his wrist blades he leaped at the first slaver he saw before he knew what happened.

Inside the warehouse captured women who were ages 14 to 35 and imprisoned in cages were whimpering and crying. They all wore skimpy outfits or rags that barely covered their bodies. Some who had already been defiled did their best to comfort the new girls.

Two slavers approached a caged as they smiled at a young Veela girl of 17. The girl in question was Fleur Delacour.

"Come on bitch! The boss has asked for you!" One of them said as they carried a struggling Fleur to another room. Because of her Veela heritage, Fleur would have transformed into a harpy and fought off her captures but due to the collar on her neck which blocked her magic, all she could do was struggle which soon stopped due to the Cruciatus Curse used on her.

Soon she was alone in a room with two other people. One was a large male who was without question the mastermind of the slave ring. The other was a woman who was probably his wife from the way she clinked to him. She was also pregnant enough to show.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." The man said as he cast a binding spell on the young girl as her hands were now tied above her on the bed.

"She certainly is a fighter love." The woman said with a twisted smirk as she groped the struggling girl before slapping her. "She'll fetch a fine price in the next auction. Get her ready while I freshen up."

With that said the woman entered their private bathroom. However, the moment the door was closed, a hand wrapped around her throat and lifts her up. Her eyes widen as large figure in black armor materialized before her.

As Harry held the slaver in the air, he noticed that she was with child. While Harry wanted to gut the witch, he knew he could not. Having grown up to abide Yautja law, he was forbidden to kill prey that was sick, elderly, or with child. With that in mind, Harry smashed the woman's head against the wall with just enough force to knock her unconscious.

Back in the room, the lead slaver was straggled on Fleur's waist as he was in the process of groping her. She was naked from the waist up as she struggled as much as she could.

"MONSTRE! (monster) Ze Ministry will 'ave your head for zis!"

"Hahaha! That's where your wrong my dear. Your Ministry has been trying to catch me for over a year with no success. Once my wife is ready, we're gonna break you until you're nothing but a… Urk"

The lead slaver's rant was cut short as two hands grabbed his head in a powerful lock 'one over his mouth and another in the back' and with a savage twist, broke it.

Fleurs's gasped as an unseen force broke her would-be-rapist neck and tossed the body aside as her bonds her cut. She back into the wall as much as she could as a figure in black armor materialized before her.

Harry 'seeing the young woman was afraid' removed his masked as blue eyes met green. For a moment, neither of them spoke until Harry tore off a piece of fabric from the curtain and gave it to the French witch.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as Fleur wrapped the fabric around herself and nodded. Looking around, Harry spotting what he knew was the master key to Fleur's collar and the cages where the others were kept, as he removed it. "Good. If you can move, go free the others. I'll handle the slavers."

"Wait!" Fleur said as Harry put his mask back on. "I don't know your name."

Harry looked at the French witch as he smiled behind his mask. "Halkrath" With that said he activated his cloak and left.

Landing on the walkway high in the warehouse, Harry saw the Veela witch moved as quietly as she could to the cages.

"Hey you!" One of the slavers said as a two of them noticed Fleur. "What are you doing out here my pretty?"

"Wait…look at her neck. She doesn't have her collar."

"How'd you get your collar off?" The slaver asked as they took out their wands. A second later one of the slavers heads exploded as the remaining one was hit in the face by a shower of hot blood. Looking down he saw his partner's body with smoke rising from where his head use to be. He turned just in time to see three red dots on his chest as they moved up to his head. The last thing he saw was a ball of blue plasma before it collided with his head.

The remaining slavers quickly gathered together, wands drawn as they searched desperately for the unseen assassin. Some were shaking uncontrollably as they had never see a more gruesome death. Silence reigned, the slaves forgotten as the slavers waited. Noticing two of them missing the slavers looked for their comrades until they heard a muffled choke. All wands pointed to the sorce of the choke as two bodies fell from the walkway and landed with a sickening thud.

Panic took over the slavers as they unleashed a series of fire, cutting, and bombing spells at the walkway in hopes of killing the unseen killer. Splinters of wood, and bits of concrete and metal flew everywhere as the barrage of spells destroyed the walkway. After a few minutes the slavers lowered their wands as the smoke cleared, revealing a destroyed walkway. They thought nothing could have survived that, they were wrong.

Before any of them could react, the sound of blades emerging filled the air. A second later, a metal disk with blades around it swooped down and cut clean through four slavers at the waist as blood gushed from their bodies. The corpses twitched and flailed as they collapsed while the disk disappeared into the shadows. The slavers panicked worsen as they were being slaughtered yet they could not see who was doing it. They couldn't SEE anything!

Sweat poured down of the slavers face as half of them were killed already with no sign of the assassin. He turned when he heard a SHHIINKKK of what sounded like blades being drawn as another man fell to the floor with two gashes across his chest. Turning again, he saw another of his comrades being impaled by a spear before it flew back up into the darkness, carrying the body with it. The slaver thought he saw a shadow and a blur of metal moved across the room; two more of his friends fell dead. The slaver fired blasting and cutting hexes frantically as his last friend flew across the room, slammed into the wall, and slid limp down to the floor as a rag doll; two nasty gashes across his face.

"DAMMAT WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF? SHOW…YOUR…SELF!" The slaver shrieked in panic. Suddenly something latched on his legs. Looking down he saw a whip that was tied securely around him as it start pulling him to the shadows. The slaver screamed and clawed the ground, his wand forgotten as he was engulfed in darkness, then silence.

Awhile later a large figure of 6'0 appeared from the shadows. Though a lot of blood had been split, there was none on the figures armor as it shined in the moonlight. Harry once again took off his mask as the women looked at the face of a young 16 year old boy with forest green eyes and black hair braiding in dreadlocks that went past his shoulders.

Fleur and all the other women she freed stood modified as the young boy…no man single handedly killed ever slaver in the warehouse.

Fleur's blue eyes were fixed on the young man's green ones as she began to walk towards their armored savor. When she got close enough, she threw her arms around him, much to his surprise as she said 'Thank You' over and over again.

Harry was of course surprised as the other women stayed back. Grateful yet fearful of their savior. Before he could even reply, he sensed the presence of several individuals as they apparated in the warehouse.

Fleur 'who was gently pushed away' saw Halkrath take out a 10" dagger but was surprised to see him conjure a _Shield Charm_ which blocked several _stupefy's _sent at him. Turning she saw one of the men who cast the stunning spell was her father.

"Papa stop! Zis young man was ze one who saved us!"

Hearing this Monsieur stopped and ordered the others to stand down as they lowered their wands. Taking a moment he studied the young man in armor and could help but feel a bit intimidated and he rarely was. Looking around he and the Aurors noticed the slavers state and could believe that this boy had killed them all, especially in such a manner.

Finally Monsieur the young man as he held out his hand. "Zank you for saving my daughter and the rest of these women. We were starting to fear ze worst."

"It's no problem sir." Harry said as he shook the Deputy Ministers hand. However from the corner of his eye Harry saw the woman he knocked out early with her wand pointed at them.

"_Bombarda Maxima!" _The pregnant witch screamed as the powerful blasting spell sped towards the pair. Quickly pushing the French Auror out of the way Harry tried to put up another Shielding Charm but was too late as the spell hit him with full force.

The last thing he saw was the woman apparating away as his vision was consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>And here it is my first Harry Potter crossover, well my first Harry Potter story ever. As some of you can guess this is a slight AU where Harry was born two years before the canon so he is Fred and Gorges age. I will try to update as soon as I can. <strong>

**And sorry to those how Harry and Fleur met. I was seeing Taken starring Liam Neeson when I started this.**

**As for my Naruto story, I'll get to them as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

A full day had passed since the incident at the warehouse. The Quotidienne Prophete which was the French version of the Daily Prophet swarmed to the warehouse soon after the French Ministry had arrived. Luckily, Jean had Halkrath 'which he thought was a strange name' moved to the Delacour Manor for treatment soon after he was struck.

While Jean and the Auror's refused to reveal who had killed the slavers and freed the girls, they did allow them to interview the girls except for the muggle woman who would have their memories modified. They gave the girls direct orders not to reveal anything about their savior to the Prophete. The girls obeyed and only gave details about their capture, imprisonment, and the slaughter. The Quotidienne Prophete had named the events _**The Slave Liberation and Massacre**_

While some of the slavers where still at large, the Ministry promised that they would do all they can to capture and bring them to justice.

Fleur's mother Apolline and her little sister Gabrielle were overjoyed to have Fleur back. When she explained how Halkrath had saved her and the others, they immediately moved him to the guest bedroom to heal him. After removing all of his weapons and armor, Jean dressed the boy in more appropriate attire than a loincloth and fishnet shirt and put him in a pair of his own pants and shirt.

Fleur had insisted that she tend to Halkrath until he was fully healed which the Delacour's agreed to.

Right now Jean, Apolline, Madame Olympe Maxime, and the French Minister of Magic Charles Maurice were discussing about what to do with the young man when they got a surprised visit from Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Over the years, the Potters and their friends had search the entire country for Harry but they could not find him anywhere. As the years went by James seemed to age beyond his years due to his failure to protect his firstborn son. Lily had taken the loss just as hard. Over time, she had lost the glow of the happy young girl who first came to Hogwarts as the years of not finding her son went by. However, a light still shinned in their world. Two years after Harry's disappearance Lily had given birth to twins: Rose and Marcus Potter, though the twins had brought joy to their lives, Albus knew they would never give up on their search for Harry.

As the years went by Albus Dumbledore searched desperately for the missing Potter child. However, he could not find the child anywhere on the planet.

Over the years, Dumbledore watched Rose and Marcus grow through their years in Hogwarts. While their magical cores were not as strong as their brother Harry's, they were still impressive for their age. During their first year, the twins managed to defeat the temporary vessel Quirinus Quirrell who housed Voldemort's soul, a feat not many could manage. During their third year (McGonagall, Snape, and Filius killed the Basilisk second year) the twins had surpassed his expectations by conjuring their own Patronus Charms to ward off a swarm of Dementors who attacked their friends in their search for the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

When Dumbledore sensed Harry's magical signature he immediately apparited to find the Chosen One which took him to the Delacour Manor. Wanting to know why the Headmaster of Britain's greatest magical school was here Jean, Apolline, Madame Maxime, and Minister Charles were not prepared for his answer.

"Impozzible?! You mean to say zis young man iz Zee Boy-Who-Lived? Zee 'Arry Potter!"

"That is exactly what I am saying Mr. Delacour.

"But if Zat is true then why did 'e say his name is Halkrath. Does 'e not know of his ancestry, and where has 'e been all zese years?"

"That's exactly what I intend to find out. When young Harry was taken we had searched everywhere for the boy but could never find him. You see the one who took Harry…well I don't believe he was from this world."

"What do you mean?"

"The signature of the one who took young Harry felt entirely different than anything I've felt in all my years. I believe it was what muggles would call an "other worldly visitor"."

"Zats impozzible." Said the French Minister, as the idea of the wizard's world's savior being raised on another world seemed ludicrous to him.

"Just as our world seems completely impossible to muggles Minister." Dumbledore countered.

The French Minister considered the old wizards words before dismissing the thought for another time and turned to his deputy.

"Jean I know your daughter is still somewhat shaken from her time as a captive but she needs to submit her memory of zee event to a pensieve so we can know exactly what 'appened."

Jean was a bit hesitant since he wanted to give his daughter more time to recover from the ordeal but knew that would not happen. Having the house elves bring the Delacour pensieve in, he called Fleur to the room.

"Papa, iz zere somezing wrong?" Fleur asked as she saw not only her parents and Headmistress but also the French Minister of Magic and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Non fille(daughter) but we need to know what 'appened when 'Arry rescued you and the others. I'm sorry for this fille but I need you to remember everyzing zat 'appen so we can view it in zee pensieve."

For a moment Fleur stood, unmoving from her spot until she finally nodded her head. Taking out his wand, Jean pressed the tip to his daughter's right temple as she played the event in her mind and proceeded to extract the memory. As a strand of bluish mist came out, the deputy Minister poured the memory into the bowl. Without further delay, the five of them delved in.

Inside they saw Fleur as a captive to the ringleader who was groping the young quarter-Veela. Jean and Apolline became furious as the ringleader boasted about how he would use her until an unseen force snapped his neck. Dumbledore eyes grew wide as Harry materialized into view wearing black armor with various weapons attached. After freeing Fleur, Harry disappeared again while she went to free the other captive women. What they saw next was something they would never forget; Harry had single handedly slaughtered 12 men while dodging spell after spell. The memory abruptly ended after the pregnant witch attacked Harry before leaving.

Lifting their heads from the bowl, all but Jean 'who saw the aftermath' were shocked at what they saw. A boy no older then Fleur had slaughtered 12 full-grown men as if it were second nature to him.

Albus was the most disturbed. The way Harry killed reminded him so much of Bellatrix Lestrange, only bloodier. In addition, Bellatrix toyed with her victims, torturing them before killing them. Harry was different, in the old wizards eyes, Harry looked like he was hunting, and the slavers were his prey.

Looking over the boy, he saw that he was tall for his age, 6'0 if he had to guess. Small claw resting on the tips of his fingers and from what Mr. Delacour said, a large scar painted the young boy's chest and back as if something stabbed him through. Looking at his head, he saw a 'T' shaped scar above his eye.

There were also his abilities he saw. No human, muggle or magical, could leap the distances he did or move with such speed or grace as he displayed.

Before the age-old wizard could continue his train of thought, a shriek tore through the silence in the room as well as the sound of blades ringing in the air.

The occupants of the room turned to see the youngest Delacour, Gabrielle had snuck into the room while they were viewing the memories. Next to her was a disk with six curved blades on it.

It was obvious to the old wizard what had happened, a child's curiosity. While Apolline comforted her youngest daughter, Albus levitated the shuriken towards him. Gently running a finger along one of the blades, Albus was surprised that it cut deeply at his finger. Ignoring the cut and putting the bladed disk down, Albus examined the other exotic and dangerous weapons Harry had before finally coming to his mask.

The mask like the armor was black in color and was sleek and smooth. Instead of eyeholes like normal masks, Harry's had a visor and a 'T' like scar on the helmet. (Scar's bio-mask from AVP)

And finally there was his 'wand' though it looked more like a barbed dagger than a wand, Fleur had stated she saw Harry conjure a shield charm with it. He could sense a powerful core in the strange wand but could not deduce what it was. The headmaster smirk, if Ollivander got a hold of this wand, he'd have a field day.

Deciding to let Harry rest more for now, Dumbledore left with Madame Maxime to talk about the upcoming Tri-wizard Tournament while the Jean had the house elves prep a meal for everyone.

**Two days later – August 4****th**** 1994**

Two days had passed since Halkrath or Harry Potter had been revealed to the French magicals.

During his stay Dumbledore and Madame Maxime had informed the Delacour's that the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be introduced back into the world this coming school year. This was the shock to Fleur since the tournament was discontinued in 1792 because there were too many deaths. But the French Minister Charles and Madame Maxime had talked to Dumbledore who assured them that restrictions would be put in place to stop any potential unwanted deaths.

When the topic returned to Harry Potter, everyone even Fleur wanted to know were the boy had been, who or what took him away for 15 years, and what caused him to kill without remorse. Albus of course was curious as well but decided to wait until the young man awoke to question him as he did not want to use Legilimency.

Currently Fleur was sitting next to Harry's unconscious form while running a wet cloth along his face and forehead.

What happened next surprised her.

Harry hand suddenly sprang to life as it gripped Fleur's neck, threatening to break it.

Blue eyes met green as Harry woke up to a presence near him. Years of training and instincts kicked in as he was about to kill Fleur only to stop when he saw her. Releasing the young woman's throat, Harry quickly apologized which Fleur accepted before she left the room to inform the others that Harry had awoken.

As he waited, Harry looked at his attire before ripping off the shirt and tearing the pants to knee length. Growing up on Yautja Prime had been hard for Harry, even has a half-Yautja.

Yautja Prime was a planet composed of just two biomes, a dry, hot, desert environment with rivers of flowing lava and a humid, wet jungle with pyramids and temples decorating the surface of the planet. Volcanic activity from active volcanoes accord daily and the climate was hot and humid day and night. Along with deadly creatures such as vy'drach and hounds, Harry quickly learned it was kill or be killed.

Harry only had enough time to put on his chest armor, wrist computer and wrist blades when the door opened revealing five people. The first he remembered as Fleur's father, the second was a woman with striking resemblance to Fleur, which left Harry no doubt she was Fleur's mother. The next person was an extremely tall woman whose height was almost of that of a Xeno-queen. The last two were men who Harry didn't know but saw that one of them was the oldest of all of them. With a beard and hair reached past his waist and twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon glasses.

The middle aged man who Harry didn't know stepped forward and spoke first. "Monsieur Halkrath, I am Charles Maurice, Minister of Magic of France and on behalf of ze Ministry I would like to zank you for deszroying ze slave ring. We zried our best to save ze girls but ze slavers were always a step ahead of us. We discovered a spies in our Auror ranks ze same time you saved ze zree witches. Again Ze Ministry and the country of France owe you our zanks."

Apolline stepped up next. "Young man, I am Apolline Delacour mother of Fleur Delacour, You've already met my husband Jean. Like ze Minister said we zank you for not just rescuing ze girls but our daughter as well. She and Gabrielle are our precious flowers and I was worried to death over my Fleur. Again as a mother I zank you for saving 'er."

Harry nodded towards the older woman. "You're welcome ma'am, I was just lucky to arrive there in time when I did."

"And what do you plan to do now?" Albus asked as he stepped forward.

"I am hoping to find my family. Years ago when I was an infant, I was taken and forced to grow into the person I am now. Only recently was I allowed to return and find my family."

'_Let's see if he knows.' _Albus thought. "That family wouldn't happen to be the Potters would it."

As soon as those words left the headmasters lips, Harry's eyes locked on the headmasters.

"You know my parents?"

Albus smiled his trademark grandfather smile. "Of course I did dear boy. They were two of my school's best students. Your mother is Lily Potter who was known as the brightest witch of her age when she attended Hogwarts and your father is James Potter who was an exceptional duelist and Quidditch player. Both were devastated when you were taken and have gone to great lengths to find you, they still look for you today which brings up the question. Where have you been these past 15 years, Harry Potter?"

The now revealed Harry Potter sighed as he thought over his situation before beginning his tale.

"When I was taken 15 years ago, the man who took me wasn't from this world, but from another world entirely."

Pressing a few buttons on his wrist computer, an image of a 7'5 creature appeared in the room.

The creature was a bipedal humanoid with clawed hands and feet and 'dreadlocks' like Harry's. It was covered in body armor which bore many exotic weapons and…human skulls. It had hard yellowish reptile-like skin and a large forehead. But what everyone was focused on was its face, which resembled a mutated crab with four arthropod-like mandibles and piranha-like teeth inside its mouth.

"The creature you see before is a Yautja or Predator in your language. There are a race of skilled and powerful hunters. They can shatter solid stone with their bare hands, are skilled climbers, jump three times their height and fall ten times their height without sustaining injury."

Pressing a few more buttons, the image change into a Yautja hunting down several human that were both muggle and magical and creatures they've never seen before.

"The Yautja culture revolves around hunting and killing what they deem as worthy prey be it human or…something else. They do not hunt to eliminate threats or for food but for honor, sport, and the thrill of the hunt. After a Yautja kills its prey, its head is taken as a trophy. However, while Yautja hunt for entertainment, a challenge, they are not without honor and are forbidden to kill prey that is sick, elderly, or pregnant. This is how I was raised, and this is where I grew up."

Press more buttons on his wrist computer, the image changed to Yautja Prime before zooming in on the planet's surface. If the deadly creatures didn't put them off than the active volcanos with rivers of lava and dangerous forest did.

"'ow did you survive?" Asked Jean.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "The one who took me, Wolf knew that I would die if I remained human while he trained me. So to fix the problem, I was turned into a Half-Yautja, a half-breed."

The occupants of the room let the information sink in while Dumbledore thought it over.

The old headmaster mentally frowned as already Harry's future looked grim. It was no secret that the British Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his Senior-Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge were racists against anything that wasn't fully human. Last year Dolores tried to pass an Anti-werewolf legislature that would have forced many infected with lycanthropy like Remus Lupin into poverty but James ,using his status as the head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, vetoed the legislature saying that these were the reason why so many defect to the dark. The year before that when the basilisk was let loose in Hogwarts, Fudge sent Hagrid to Azkaban without a trial and claimed the problem had been solved despite continuing attacks on students after Hagrid's imprisonment. This year however was the worst; Fudge had tried to pass a law without the Wizengamot's approval that would require (force) all muggle-borns and half-bloods to register at the ministry before they could attend Hogwards, with life in Azkeban being the punishment should they fail.

That was the last straw for James and with Sirius's help 'who was the head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' tore Fudge to pieces. However the man still held his position as Minister of Magic which shocked many, though some believed that Lucius Malfoy helped him since the two were 'friends'.

As for the Potters, Albus was certain that James and Lily would accept Harry no matter what. Their love for their first born was still as strong as the day he came into their lives.

Glancing at his fellow headmistress Madame Maxime, he nodded his head towards her as she walked towards young Harry.

"Monsieur Potter, I am Olympe Maxime headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and I zank you for saving young Fleur as she is one of my best students. As headmistress of my school, I would like to offer you a place at my academy as a sixth year.

This raised an eyebrow from Harry. "Why would you offer me a place at your school?"

Maxime smiled. "You are an exceptional young man Monsieur Potter. You have not been around for 15 years so some would say you have no knowledge of our world, but you have performed a shield charm that blocked multiple stunners. Something not many can do. And being in a magical institution will help you familiarize yourself to our world."

Harry walked towards the window as he thought about the tall woman's offer. After a few minutes alone with his thoughts, he decided to take it.

Looking at the ministers reflection on the window, Harry asked the question that been lingering in his mind.

"Minister Maurice, have all the slavers been apprehended?"

"Non Monsieur Potter. While most of ze slavers were capture, a handful manage to escape. Why do you ask?"

Harry's reflection show a feral smirk as his next words sent chills down their spines.

"Because I came here for two reasons. The first was to find out about my origins. The second…" Harry flicked his wrist as the blades extended to their full 14' length. "Was to hunt."

**23 days later - August 27****th**** 1994 **

'_Got to run! Got to get away!' _Were the thoughts of one wizard that was currently running through the dark alleys of Paris, France. In the rooftops above, a large armored figure was easily keeping up with the wizard as it jumped from rooftop to rooftop with skills beyond that of a 'human' athlete.

The figure chasing the wizard was Harry James Potter.

After the revelations at the Delacour Manor, Harry asked why he was going to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts where his family was. Dumbledore had explained that the Tri-wizard tournament would be back again at Hogwarts and explained its purpose where it brought Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Drumstrang together. He also explained that he would transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts next school year.

Before he departed, Dumbledore gave Harry a bag full of galleons which he could use to purchase his school supplies. After purchasing his supplies, Harry learned all he could.

When he wasn't learning, he was hunting.

Despite the Delacours insistence that he could stay with them, Harry had moved into an abandoned apartment as his home.

For the past three weeks Harry hunted down the remaining slavers that escaped one by one until only one was left.

The slaver that Harry was currently hunting had hired several mercenaries of both muggle and, magical to protect him, but Harry made quick work of them.

Now the slaver was running as if the devil himself was after him.

Turning the corner, the slaver fell to the ground when he hit something warm and wet. When he looked up, he screamed as he realized he ran into one of the bodies of the mercenaries he hired. The body was hanging upside down and all of the skin had been flayed off, leaving a bloodied mass of muscle behind.

The slaver franticly got up and staggered backwards until he hit something that let out a low growl.

Slowly turning, the slaver saw a flash of metal before a hand tore into his throat and gripped his spinal column. With a savage yank, Harry held the slavers bloodied skull and spine while the gory remains of the body fell to the ground.

Hearing the wailing sirens of the muggle police, Harry crouched down and with great power jumped onto the roof and the nearest building. After running a good distance away from the scene, Harry stopped and observed his new 'trophy'.

After a few minutes of admiring the bloodied skull, Harry noticed an owl fly towards him, in its talons was a letter with the Beauxbatons crest on it. Opening the letter, Harry's eyes scanned over the contents before he simply started running and leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

His destination, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

* * *

><p><strong>OK here's the second chapter. So SORRY it took so long but I got three problems that keep getting in the way. The first is life, obviously, the second if writers block, and the third is VGS (video game syndrome: symptoms include The Sly Collection, Sly 4: Thieves in Time, Metal Gear Rising: Revengance, and Naruto Shippuden: UNS3. Further symptoms may include Bioshock Infinite: Premium Edition)<strong>

**zeta42: go to Xenopedia and look up Sister Midnight. She's the only female Predator in the comic book series. **

**For those who are wonder why I'm have Harry go to Beauxbatons, well I needed an excuse to have Harry in the tournament and be close to Fleur fo there relationship to grow. NO HAREM! **

**And yes a wizard from HP taught Harry magic on Yautja Prime. Predators are known to take in humans in their clan like ****Machiko Noguchi who have proven them selfs.**

**Everything about Predators in this chapter I got from Xenopedia. Below is Harry's adopted clan name, rank and Harry's weapons.**

* * *

><p>The Elites are a clan of legendary <span>Yautja<span> and are just below the ruling Ancients. They take in unblooded young Predators who wish to prove themselves worthy to carry the title Elite, and the senior Elite overseers then pit them against Xenomorphs to test their skill. The Yautja Wolf came from this clan.

**Rank: **Blooded: Earned by killing a Xenomorph.

**Equipment and weapons.**

Bio-mask (Thermal vision, Vibration Vision, Pheromone Vision, EM Vision, (xenomorphs) **Neuro Vision**, it shows the behavior of the target, faction, and rank.)

Ceremonial Dagger/Wand (material: Xenomorph queen tail, core: Unknown(any idea's for a core I'll take em))

Combi-stick

Glaive

Net Launcher

Noose (metal wire)

Plasma Caster

Shuriken

Whip

Wrist Blades

Wrist Computer/Power Glove (Avp:R)

Various Mines (Fire, Proximity, plasma, ect)


End file.
